Everlasting God
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: Watch Naruto, or a shell of the original at least, as he exacts revenge on all who wronged him in life and all those who dare to cross him now he is dead, with a few extra little twists along the way. full summary is on my profile.
1. Prolouge

I don't own Naruto

This fic is someting I'm doing for fun so updates will probably be short and few and far between, all of my updates have been lately because I'm in the middle of the most important exams of my life.

I will not stop writing It's a Cold and It's a Broken Hallelujah, it will continue along side this fic and I have already written the next chapter of ICIBH although it's not ready to be published yet.

Now thats out of the way I really hope you enjoy this new fic.

Happy reading people!!

-Rin

* * *

Prologue

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. A name that could once strike fear into the hearts of the village he lived in.

A name that with time the villagers hoped would fade away, into a distant and terrible memory.

They had no intention of passing on the legacy of a demon child.

Who knew they where playing right into the 'demons' hands.

Long ago a nine tailed fox demon lord attacked the village hidden in the leaves; all who stood to fight it fell to the might of its demonic chakra. The Yondaime Hokage, seeing the destruction the monster caused made a sacrifice to save the village and those he held dear to him, that sacrifice was his very own life. In his final act the hero of Konohagakure no sato stood before the demon on the head of Gamabunta, the boss toad summon and activated a very complicated seal, calling forth the shinigami to seal the demon fox's soul in the stomach of a new born baby boy.

The sacrifice made by the Yondaime will always be remembered by the villagers just as the face of the Yondaime was made immortal, carved in the rocky cliff top.

It was a story of heroism told to all children in the village hidden in the leaves as they grew up, a story in which one man was honoured above all others and therefore lived on in the hearts of the people he gave his life for.

Not one of the children who heard the story ever asked about the jinchuuriki that would carry the burden of the demonic fox for the rest of his life, a victim of a terrible and gruesome fate.

Not a single person asked about the child who was hated and beaten by the villagers he protected by keeping the fox at bay and so as the years went by, the true hero of the story faded out of memory until no-one left alive knew of the little boy who was ignored and glared at his entire life for the fate the Yondaime left to him, he was the Yondaime's second sacrifice, that boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

However even if a name fades from memory, even when the story turns to myth, then legend, the truth remains close by and continues to live through the memories of the dead and so even when it is all forgotten nothing can erase it's reality altogether.

The legacy of Uzumaki Naruto would never fade completely, no matter how much the ones who hated him wished it would and so truth gave way for Uzumaki Naruto to rise again but this time as the demon lord they all thought he was.


	2. Eternal Damnation

I don't own Naruto

I really wasn't kidding when I said these would be short with very few exceptions but I felt like writing another one, anyway here is chapter 2 - Eternal Damnation.

-Rin

* * *

"Die you demonic bastard!" came the cry of a man who charged bloodied and battle worn towards another figure who's only visible feature were his great big red eyes. The eyes shone with a malevolent malice and semi-amusement as the obviously weaker man charged towards him sword ready to strike.

The last thing the attacker ever saw was the evil grin that spread across the red-eyed figure's face from under his mask as he thrust his bare hand through the doomed man's chest and then everything turned black.

A body fell limp to the floor with a dull thud that echoed around the clearing through the defining silence, only the dead lay here. The birds and all animal life had long since fled in the presence of the red-eyed being leaving the corpses alone with their killer.

"**Do you fear death?"** the question echoed with a silent command to the air around it, still, the wind did not dare to blow and rustle the leaves with it's unmatched grace, no sign of life was in this place, however not everything was dead either, it lay in limbo frozen solid by the question and by the killing done by the only thing that could possibly speak. The red eyed demon.

"No…" the answer trailed off into silence, it came from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time, all at once the forest surrounding the scene took a giant breath and the wind once again filtered through the air sweeping away the tension that before held the trees in suspension filled silence, a silence so thick it could have been created by the gods themselves.

The demons position remained unchanged but a loud sigh could be heard coming from his lips, his eyes where closed hiding the red hue from sight, when he opened them, the red light had given way to a deep pure blue and his presence had changed back to that of a man.

With one glance towards the deceased he turned his back and continued on is way, Uzumaki Naruto did not belong to the ranks of the dead; he merely filled the ranks of the devils everlasting army. That was his eternal damnation.


	3. The Master

I don't own Naruto

**Review Reply**

**trackrunner525: **I think this chapter might answer your questions and thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you like it.

**DarkRavie:** I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review.

Heres the next short chapter, Chapter 3 - The Master

-Rin

* * *

"_**You did as I asked my son?"**_ the voice was strange, it was there but at the same time it wasn't, the figure before Naruto rose into blackness but it was still visible. Naruto was in a pool of light in the very centre of a blackly lit hall, he bowed before his master kneeling as one would to a superior.

"_**Yes master, it has been done**__**. The souls of the ninja you requested have been collected"**_ the answer was the same as the question and Naruto did not move his lips to form words, instead he knelt exposing his mind to the hellish life form before him.

Naruto didn't understand why his master wanted those ninja and his master knew it, the ninja the master had requested for his army had been weak, it had barely taken Naruto twenty minutes to finish all forty-seven of the requested but then again, Naruto had 531 years of experience and training on his side although he was still very young for a biju.

A smile, cruel and sadistic, stretched over the black shadows devilish features and it reached out a skeletal hand until it's shadow raped around it's 'son' and the room turned to complete darkness.

"_**Good"**_ the word sounded at a low whisper as if it was spoken as the speaker took an intake of breath. _**"You have done well my son, Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto, although I know you do not yet understand, you will see in time"**_

"_**Arigatou Otou-sama, I will understand when the time is right" **_replied the demon Kyuubi Naruto. _**"I am happy to serve my master" **_The shadow's invisible smile widened yet again and it muttered the word '_go'_ Naruto bowed once more and was gone as quickly as a gust of wind blows through the trees.

The shadow leaned back against it's throne and sighed _**'Naruto-kun you have done well, as I hoped you would and you will understand in time, after all you are the ruler of the ninth level of hell' **_A bone chillingly evil laugh rang through the silent chamber, it was filled with all the pain, evil and hurt suffered by humans in a life time, it was the laugh of both the master and a devil.


	4. The Ninth Demon Lord

I don't own Naruto

Ok so it's been a while, I'm not the most reliable person in the world when it comes to updates but the last gap was kind of rediculous, right? Still, can't say I didn't warn you. But anyway here is Chapter 4 - The Ninth Demon Lord, enjoy!

-Rin

Ps. I'm not going to say that the next gap will be any shorter because I'm not entirely sure thats a promise I can keep.

* * *

To be sent to the ninth circle of hell is the worst fate anyone could bring upon themselves in life, for when they die they experience what they have done whilst alive 1000 times magnified for eternity at the hands of the minions that serve the ninth demon lord.

The said demon lord is known to the living as the king of the biju and he answers only to the master. Previously that demon lord was the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, but now that he has been defeated and contained the crown passes to his vessel Kyuubi Naruto, formerly Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the most surprising ninja in the village hidden in the leaves.

Betrayal ran deep in the veins of Kyuubi's heir and he moved about his dominion like a demented shadow that rained pain and torture upon those who crossed him, the same was true for those who wronged him in life.

Since the young demon lord had taken the throne five hundred years ago upon the day of his death at the hands of one he cared about, changes had happened in the ninth circle that had been left slightly neglected since the disappearance of its last master, Kyuubi no Yoko. For one thing the torture pits were now far from empty as the demon lord exacted his revenge on those who had wronged him or someone like him, namely a fellow jinchuuriki.

Naruto was no longer the person he was in life, in death he was remorseless and lived without a moral code or nindo, he had abandoned that a long time ago.

Without his ninja way, Naruto was a shell of what he once was and the ninth circle reflected its overlords, cruelty, vengeance and malevolent will to punish the eternally damned.

The Dominion was filled with sadness and sorrow, the occupants of the torture pits called out for mercy only to receive more suffering at the hands of their keepers, few who were alive in Konoha when Naruto lived escaped his damnation, he had gone back to the village after receiving his crown and waited for 90 years until the last of the people who knew of him were dead and when they died he harvested their souls.

The souls that came from the village serve one of two purposes, one they are tortured for eternity in the fiery flames of the ninth circle or they filled the dead army of the Shinigami.

"Naruto-sama" said an old slow voice from beside him as he walked towards the ninth circle palace.

"What is it?" Naruto asked this nameless minion in a tired voice, he was tired, tired waiting on the shinigami to deliver his promise and destroy the village hidden in the leaves wiping all trace of it from existence, just as the village had tried to do to him.

"Gaara-sama wishes to see you; he is waiting in the third audience chamber" The shadow said before Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hand.


	5. We Found Him

I don't own Naruto.

I have no idea why I'm updateing again so soon, I guess you could say I'm bored and stressed, exam results day is getting close now and I'm kinda worried but anyway enough about that, here is Chapter 5 - We Found Him, it gets slightly more interesting from here on out, although the chapters will stay short.

No idea when the next one will be out and thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this to your favorites and alerts lists!! Doing that inspires me to write more and lets me know that you like it!!

Enjoy

-Rin

* * *

Gaara, he was the one person from Naruto's past that he still held respect for and the one person that Naruto truly called a friend.

The red haired Jinchuuriki had suffered a similar fate to the blond in life and they became closer friends because of it. They had also shared a similar fate in death with Gaara taking over the realm of the ichibi, the mentally unstable demon who had haunted him like a bad dream since birth.

Did I say dream? Sorry, I ment nightmare.

Gaara's function, or more that of his dominion, was to hold the souls of the doomed and the damned until the other circles, and their eternal jail cells were ready for them. Each new level of the world called hell opened into a new level of horrors, the first was the least horrific the ninth was the worst, the severity of the crimes commited in life dictated how far one travelled up in numbers.

As Naruto entered the third audience chamber he took note that his friend looked tired, this in itself was not at all surprising, what really got to Naruto was the tremble of Gaara's limbs they shook as if he had recently been involved in some sort of strenuous exercise, it was that more then anything that told Naruto clearly that this wasn't a social call.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked curious as to what would have his friend in such a state. The red head looked up and pale blue met cerulean.

"Naruto, we found him" Gaara replied, cerulean flashed crimson. "He was hiding, just as you suspected, in the old territory of fire country. However, no matter what I throw at him, including myself, we can not bring him down, he is desperate to avoid what's coming to him Naruto, now is the time for your revenge."

For the first time in years Naruto let a smile cross his face, however, this smile was not warm, nor friendly, or even human. This smile lacked any warmth and spoke only of malice; it was the grin of a demon and a god. And for the first time in 500 years, Naruto felt meaning in him and he had never felt more alive.

"Map out exactly where he is, send no-one else after him, I will go myself and Gaara, inform the master that the last soul has finally been found, after this my revenge will only have one step before it is complete." Gaara hastily nodded before retreating from Naruto's presence.

"Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke, you won't escape me again, not this time, I will not be denied my revenge." A Manic laughter filled all nine circles of the world of hell sending shivers of fear through the very bones of all who heard it.


	6. The Past

I don't own Naruto.

Ok people, another chapters going up! I won't say this is the last for a while but I'm not going to say it isn't either, to be honest, I'm enjoying writing this at the moment so we'll see how long my inspiration lasts, and I must say the reviews are helping!! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really is appreciated!

Ok so before we begin with Chapter 6 I need to clear a few things up so it's maybe sort of important that you read this.

First off, I know all the chapters are short and I'm sorry about that but one of my main reasons for updating in short parts is that it keeps my attention span going longer and therefore I am less likely to lose interest and less likely to make mistakes, for some reason it also makes it easier for me to think what to write next.

Second, this Chapter might seem like a rubbish one that isn't important but trust me it is.

Third, this Chapter starts off with a section that is highlighted _**like this part of this sentance,**_ that part is Naruto telling a part of his past in his own words, and it is also the information about his past that makes Chapter 6 so important.

And finally fourth, The part of the chapter that is in _italics only!!_ is highlighted in this way because it is talking about the past and it's also written sort of like a riddel that isn't too hard to figure out but don't worry about that part .

So here we go, this is Chapter 6 - The Past

-Rin

* * *

'_**Once upon a time, I was content with my life. I had what I'd wanted all along, acknowledgement, friends and a family…**_

_**I should have known it wouldn't last.**_

_**All I ever wanted from them was acceptance and for them to see me as human, instead of the monster they were convinced I was, how was I to know that my very ambition in life, no matter how harmless, would give them the excuse they needed to kill me?**_

_**Propaganda, negative propaganda, the one thing a ninja is never trained to deal with and so when betrayal is born from it, it leads to death.**_

_**It was too late when he realised his mistake and by then my heart had grown cold, so I couldn't hear his words of apology and all that's left for me now…**_

_**All that he left me with…**_

_**Is revenge,**_

_**Cold blooded revenge.'**_

_Long ago there was created, by __a ninja known as the raven,_

_A new name, a new person born of the old, a shell of the betrayed,_

_A new being, with a new and darker purpose,_

_It was because of him that Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto ceased to exist and Kyuubi Naruto was born._

_It was he who brought the doom of the ages down upon the heads of the village he killed his best friend for 500 years ago…_

_The best friend who considered him a brother…_

_And it was for this reason that he now ran to escape the ninth demon lord…_

_He was the maker, the corrupter, the man who created the Kyuubi's true heir…_

_He was Uchiha Sasuke, the betrayer._


	7. Where it Began

I don't own Naruto

Wow this is my longest chapter so far!! Still short though, it's also my favorite so I hope you like it!

So here it is Chapter 7 - Where it Began

And just so ya know, the title has nothing to do with what this chapter is about.

-Rin

* * *

Naruto felt the unmistakeable sensation of tunnel vision when he set eyes on Sasuke for the first time in 500 years.

A voice somewhere in Naruto's deeper consciousness cried out for him to concentrate, the time had come and Naruto wasn't going to risk his one chance of capturing the one spirit who had evaded him form the time he was alive, the demon lord wasn't stupid enough to give into anger, he knew that if he did he would lose him again.

Naruto positioned himself so he could study the lone spirit in the ruins that littered the ground of the old forest; the ruins were all that remained of the once famous Uchiha village, home of the great Uchiha clan, a clan that was now a mere legend in the nearby village of Konohagakure no Sato, the clan of which Sasuke had been the last.

Anger boiled inside Naruto as he watched his killer practice Taijutsu among the trees oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, Taijutsu was all that Sasuke could do now as he had no body to mould chakra with, Naruto on the other hand had a demonic body and could perform all three ninja arts, plus more, without a problem.

Without making a sound Naruto jumped down from the tree he was perched in and slowly crawling along the ground he slipped behind the spirit of Uchiha Sasuke, still watching intently.

The wind began to blow harder towards Naruto and away from Sasuke meaning that the demon was down wind of his prey while at the same time it provided cover for the former jinchuuriki to move.

'_**I am the wind'**_ Naruto whispered in his mind and his body immediately adapted to move like the wind would through the trees, the raven noticed nothing.

'_**My voice is the air'**_ the second command caused Naruto's voice, when he chose to speak, to be carried on the wind and sound everywhere like a phantom.

Suddenly the Uchiha stopped and stood stiff and still as if frozen, Naruto let a grin slip onto his face as he let his presence be felt by every living thing in the area. The Uchiha began to shake and look around searching for something, searching in vain for a ghost of his past.

'_Do you fear me Sasuke?' _Naruto's voice echoed through the forest, heard only by the Uchiha and the nature surrounding them, Sasuke froze yet again and Naruto began to move with a gentler breeze that circled the ruins and brushed through the trees softly.

'_Or do you fear the ghost of that which you betrayed?'_ The second question spoke mockingly to the Uchiha as Naruto bent the air to his will, making it reach out like a hand and touch the ravens back, as expected he jumped and flinched away from the feather light pressure, Naruto let a light laughter that sounded more like a hiss echo through the rustle of the leaves.

"Who are you? I don't fear you, I fear nothing" Sasuke barked confidently spinning his head madly in every direction trying to catch sight of his tormentor.

'_Tell me, Sasuke, how does it feel to have all your ninja senses striped from __you? How does it feel to have no way to defend yourself against the unknown? How does it feel to be helpless?' _The wind whispered again, the Uchiha frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked again slightly calmer.

'_You know who I am Sasuke, I'm a nightmare that you thought you were rid of the second you shoved that cursed fist of yours through my chest when you knew I had no way of defending myself, think back to 500 years ago when you killed the one person who ever really accepted you for who you where…' _the voice trailed off yet again and all was silent for a moment.

"Naruto?" the Uchiha asked a hint of fear and disbelief leaking into his tone. The demon laughed again, this time the laugh was louder, darker and more demonic.

'_**Not anymore!!'**_ Naruto's eyes turned to crimson as he let the deep rumble of his demonic voice roar and drown-out his human one.

"Show yourself!!" Sasuke called out in a slightly panicked tone

'_**As you wish'**_ Naruto said letting his true form materialise in front of Sasuke's frozen figure, nine tails and all.

'_**Hello, Sasuke'**_ A demonic grin accented his features as Sasuke's horror stricken face became an implanted picture in the demon's brain _**'I am your unintentional creation, and your ultimate doom!'**_


	8. Confrontation

I don't own Naruto.

This one is the longst chapter of this story so far and is more then likely as long as any of the chapters will get. The sole reason it is long is because it took me a while to get to a satisfactory ending point.

Ok so some of you have been crying out for Sasuke's blood in a few of the reviews I have received so far (again thank you VERY much for those) so either this chapter will make you happy bunny's or your going to hate me. Unfortunately I haven't exactly finished with the troublesome Uchiha just yet so bare with me.

As for wanting blood, I think I mentioned in the last chapter that Sasuke doesn't have a body and therefore no blood, anyway enough of the really bad jokes and on with Chapter 8- Confrontation

-Rin

P.S the last chapter was my favorite and this one, to me, isn't so bad either, I just think some parts of it could have been written better so I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Sasuke's disbelief was plain to see on his face for a moment before it was quickly hidden so that his expression became nothing more then a blank stare.

'You can't be Naruto, I made sure he couldn't come back even as a spirit' Sasuke's denial drew another slightly cynical laugh from the thought of the now very visible demon.

'_**Poor little Sasuke, you made sure that Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto couldn't return but he no longer exists'**_Naruto said taking delight in the  
confused expression that appeared on the face of the spirit Uchiha.

'Then I was right, you are not Naruto' Sasuke said replacing his confused state with an arrogant smirk which deflated a bit when he saw that the demons own smirk did not falter.

'_**No Sasuke, I am Naruto, just not the one you remember, 500 years of bitterness changes a person.' **_Again the confusion spread but this time the Uchiha did not speak.

'_**Tell me Sasuke, do you remember the reason you killed Naruto?'**_ Sasuke nodded _**'What was it?'**_

'He was a danger to the village; he wanted to lead a rebellion and become Hokage' Sasuke said with conviction 'and if you are Naruto why do you speak in third person?'

'_**And that's what you were told by the village council was it?' **_Naruto asked hiding his anger well, while completely ignoring the raven's question. At Sasuke's nod Naruto's anger reached new heights and his tails began to swish more furiously, although all that came from his mouth was another round of humourless laughter.

'_**Do you want to know the real reason for the council wanting him dead?' **_Sasuke looked at the nine tailed demon with open distrust, after all, he had been taught from an early age not to trust demons, especially nine tailed fox ones.

'_**I trust that you have heard the legend of Kyuubi and his attack on Konohagakure no Sato'**_ Naruto asked, he hadn't expected the Uchiha to be so calm _**'Yes most people know the legend of the Yondaime but there was another part to the tail that was never told'**_ Sasuke's mistrust increased as the demons grin widened.

'_**Tell me Sasuke, how do you kill a god?'**_ Naruto asked beginning to circle the Uchiha who still stood in the middle of the clearing.

'That's impossible, gods are immortal!' Sasuke stated confidently, Naruto nodded indicating that the Uchiha was correct.

'_**Yes they are immortal, both gods of life and of death'**_a look of semi-comprehension appeared on Sasuke's although Naruto knew that Sasuke at least knew this part of the story.

'_**Judging by your e**__**xpression I think you already know that the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi no Yoko' **_Sasuke nodded and Naruto's constant grin turned from amusement to pure undiluted evil. _**'So then how did the hero of your village really defeat the mighty demon?'**_Naruto asked as Sasuke still remained expressionless.

'_**He had to imprison it in some way, somewhere that it couldn't escape, he was a seal master after all' **_Naruto was toying with Sasuke's head and the raven didn't like it, he knew the story of the Demons sealing.

'Cut to the chase already what has this got to do with Naruto?' Sasuke yelled giving in to his anger.

'_**He had no choice but to seal the demon inside the belly of a new born baby, condemning the child to a lifetime of misery at the hands of the people he caged the beast to protect, that child was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!'**_Naruto yelled his fury becoming fully visible on his face, Sasuke's expressionless face caved to show a wealth of shock that quickly turned to immediate understanding, he had assumed that the child was killed immediately after birth never had he expected Naruto to be the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

'The council wanted me to kill him because they feared the Kyuubi was controlling Naruto as he became stronger and I fell for it.' He exclaimed, Sasuke had realised that it had been a mistake to obey the council's orders long before he killed Naruto but he had, had no choice once the mission had been accepted and he had apologised to his best friend in their last battle, unfortunately it had been too late and Naruto had never forgiven him.

'_**Oh no Sasuke you did **_**far**_** more then that!' **_Naruto laughed sending shivers down the dark haired ninja's spine _**'What do you think happens when a demon container or jinchuuriki dies with a vengeful spirit?'**_ Naruto asked watching as Sasuke began to shake form fear.

'_**Well as the demon sealed within the host will also die as the vessel does, immortal god or not, **__**that god needs an heir, if the vessel dies with revenge in their hearts, they take the place of their former prisoner.' **_Sasuke's eyes widened further still and he realised what the demon was getting at.

'_**Yes Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto died with a vengeful heart that swore to take vengeance on all who had hurt him, I am the shell of Uzumaki Naruto, I am Kyuubi's heir, the demon lord of the ninth circle of hell' **_suddenly there came from the nine tails mouth the most piercingly evil laugh Sasuke had ever heard.

'_**This is what you did to me Sasuke, you and that sad excuse fo**__**r a council, you turned me into this, the demon the people always thought me to be, so I took the spirits of those who wronged me and cast them into my dominion, you are last on my list. Uchiha Sasuke, your time has come, you have been running since the day you died, now it's time to pay the piper. And it's time for my revenge.'**_

All of a sudden the Uchiha launched an angry attack at the nine tailed demon lord, the first punch was easily deflected with a palm as was the kick that came towards his head, the second punch however, Naruto allowed to hit and Sasuke's fist burst into flame as it came into contact with Naruto's now very demonic Chakra.

'_**I am fire, a dancing flame' **_Naruto whispered using the demonic arts. Sasuke's attack faltered so he could grasp his aching fist but he regained his composer quickly.

Naruto suddenly began to flicker back and forth in a weaving pattern that was reminiscent of naked flame as he continued to deflect the Uchiha's attack, every punch or kick that hit caused the attackers skin to burn but yet he did not stop and it was over quickly, without his Ninjutsu Sasuke was more or less completely helpless.

With one devastating kick to the Uchiha's chin, Naruto clicked his fingers and two shadowy figures appeared.

The nine tailed demon cackled as the minions gave a bow and caught the Uchiha in mid flight before fading from visibility and heading back to the ninth circle.

'_**Finally it is done'**_Naruto thought with an evil smirk before he burst into laughter that made even the great forest quake in fear.


	9. Sasuke's Regret

I don't own Naruto

This is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it because it might be the last for quite a while folks.

-Rin-Chan

* * *

Chapter 9

Sasuke's Regret

The halls of the ninth circle lay in silence. Ever since the newest captive arrived a sense of unease had taken hold so that not even the tortured spirits cried out for mercy, the spirits that are not alive but yet are unable to die.

The shadowy figure that had arrived with two of the shadow wardens had been cast, alone, into the ninth circle's central captivity vault; all who travelled through the ninth circle knew that that vault had been created for one man and one man only, the man responsible for the creation of the new lord.

Hatred, from other prisoners or the shadow wardens, minion or enemy of the lord it didn't matter, all hated the man who occupied that cell, hated him and blamed him for the brutality of his creation.

Sasuke sat alone. The large complex that served as his jail cell was alien to the raven haired ninja as he sat contemplating his situation.

He had been running constantly since the day he died but he hadn't thought it had been from Naruto.

Shortly before his death Sasuke had read a script in Konoha library about demons and the nine circles of hell, the birth place of all evil. It spoke of many creatures that inhabited the nine circles, the overlords of each and each circles function and purpose.

All the circles were ruled by biju

The first circle was the dominion of the ichibi, a one tailed racoon demon who had a reputation of cruelty and madness, the function of his kingdom was to hold the spirits and drive them to near insanity as only the ichibi could.

The second circle was the home of the Nibi, a two tailed cat demon whose dominion tortured the damned spirits for the rest of their very long afterlives, it received spirits from the ichibi and held them, it imprisoned souls for a wide variety of minor crimes and all souls were lucky if their journey stopped in the realm of the Nibi.

The at that time ageing, ninja had remained unconcerned with the function of the first eight circles but as he read about the ninth a cold chill of fear had begun to coil around is heart.

The ninth circle was the kingdom of the Kyuubi, a nine tailed demon fox. The circle itself was a prison for all who had committed the worst crimes in life, some of which were not even considered crimes in the land of the living. The worst of these and the one that demanded the worst reprimand was betrayal.

The Kyuubi itself was said to be a ruthless beast and the strongest of the nine biju, he answered directly to the shinigami and no other, the king of the biju was one of his many titles as all of the other tailed beasts answered directly to him and only him, the shinigami being the only being who could over rule this demon lords authority.

It was in that moment that Sasuke knew his fate. To be thrown into the ninth circle to pay for what he had done to his best friend, it was in that moment that he remembered what his old sensei had told him _those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash_, it was then he knew what he had to do and he decided to run.

Never in a million years had he expected Naruto to be the demon he ran from, the thing that from the time of his death onwards he grew to fear.


	10. Beware the Fox

I don't own Naruto

Yay finally into double figures!! go me.

For the next few chapters I'll be focusing mainly on what is happening in Konoha because from here on out that becomes kind of important so Naruto probably won't make an appearance, the fate of Sasuke will be told later on, I sort of need him to stay in one piece in the mean time.

-Rin

Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc

* * *

Chapter 10

Beware the fox.

The moon shone down brightly on the village of Konoha, to all points and purposes, the night appeared normal, only one being in the vicinity knew any different.

Silently he watched, waiting, for what he didn't quite understand but he knew it was important. Black eyes scanned the surrounding trees with a critical eye coming to rest on a particularly dark shadow hiding in the shade of the canopy.

"Come out!" The figure ordered, the shadow did not comply, instead it decided to speak.

"You presume much to think to order me Hatake Abunai" The shadow revealed nothing, it's voice was old and harsh, wise and dangerous it sent chills travelling down Abunai's spine, he shivered and pulled his red and white cloak closer to his body.

"Who are you!?" Abunai demanded of the phantom disguising his fear well, the phantom chuckled quietly to itself.

"I am and I am not, I once was but now I am gone, to you, my friend, I am a warning from one you would consider… great" The voice had changed although it kept it's inhuman and dangerous edge, it now sounded younger, almost child like compared to the old crumbling voice of a few minutes before.

"Say what you have to and be gone demon!" Hatake Abunai replied impatient.

"Very well" the voice grumbled

"Beware of shadows and days that are dark, for the 40th dusk of the seventh year will be the day you meet your end, this will not be changed.  
Beware of shadows, for when the greatest of nine reaches to you it shall be your end, this is set and cannot be changed,  
Beware the shadows, a traveller of ages past, this is law, it cannot be changed,  
Beware of shadows, fate fear not, for yours is great and it shall not changed."

The shadow replied before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Beware honourable Hokage, your time will come upon you as winter descends on summer, beware the fox" The message whispered through the forest and was gone, the Hokage of Konoha sighed, what trouble did the future bring forth? Only time would tell.


	11. So Long Ago

I Don't own Naruto

It's been a while but I finally got it up. Again its short but chapter 12 is quite long and I'll hopefully get it up this week or next but if I don't have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! :)

-Rin

P.S. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed this so far and especially to those who keep on reviewing, it gives me confidence to continue so please keep reviewing, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 11

So Long Ago

There was a time, once when the village was new and the people wise, that life, love and respect flourished among the village hidden in the leaves. The first and who was to become the second Hokage ruled the village fairly and judged a person solely on who they were but given time that view inevitably changed.

Sometime during the reign of the third, the people became presumptuous and confident in their safety within the now great village, so that when disaster did strike with the coming of the fourth they were unable to handle it.

When the fourth died they haled him as a hero but they forgot what he believed and they could not tell the difference between a human and a demon, as time went on, those that could began to die, first went the third and then went the fifth, as time went on the trend continued.

Hatake Abunai descendent of the copy wheel ninja Hatake Kakashi was one of the few left in the village that held to the morals of the villages beginning. Passed down from Kakashi himself in the Hatake clan was the story of the fourth's only son, and the story of the villages greatest sin.

Now as the twentieth Hokage of Konoha Abunai tried to right the wrongs of the past and while he still protected the village as his duty commanded, he realised he was fighting for a lost cause.

Over time, in the past 500 years, the cliff face bearing the faces of the first five Hokages had been subject to much erosion and so the faces of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Senju Tsunade and Sarutobi Konohamaru all bore tear marks that cried onto the village below, showing the sorrow of the people the structures were modeled after, the tears had appeared the day the spirit of the village died.

The very same day that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had been killed.


	12. The Rain Turned Black

I don't own Naruto

As I promised, another chapter is up before the christmas holidays end. This will be the last for a while i'm afraid as I have a rather busy time up ahead for the next month or so.

Anywho, heres chapter 12.

-Rin

PS. please review

* * *

Everlasting God

Chapter 12

The Rain Turned Black

Seven years had passed since the day he had been caught and he could no longer be recognized as the ninja he once was. In the furthest reaches of the underworld, Uchiha Sasuke had been left to rot with no human contact; only the occasional demon would drop by to vent its frustration on the spirit punch bag that Sasuke had been reduced to.

It seemed that the only demon yet to pay him a visit was the lord himself. Naruto had been busy that was for sure, the lazy pace of the ninth level had changed dramatically from the first few months of his captivity, the previously calm demons that watched over the captive spirits were always running about and many of the cells surrounding the central captivity vault where now empty of prisoners who had been taken somewhere else for goodness knows what purpose, the only ones left seemed to be the ones who had been there the longest, a beaten up skeletal man with white hair and a purple haired equally beat up woman who had lost both eyes.

Neither of the two had ever thrown abuse in Sasuke's direction as others had been known to do, mostly they just sat in silence not paying him the least bit of attention, though they seemed familiar to him somehow.

* * *

_Beware of shadows and days that are dark, for the 40__th__ dusk of the seventh year will be the day you meet your end_

The words of the demon had haunted the mind of the now slightly ageing Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves for the past seven years. This day marked the thirtieth anniversary of Hatake Abunai's ascension to the post of Hokage, his rein had been prosperous for his people, war had become a far away memory and alliances with other hidden villages held strong.

The strongest alliance was that of the leaf and sand; it had held for centuries since the rein of the fifth Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara and the fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Over the decades both villages had become super powers and with the alliance holding strong between them no one dared to challenge them in a war and so war time had been forgotten.

Abunai was worried, seven years had passed already and if the riddle the demon had given was to come to pass, soon war would raise its head again and this time it would be an enemy he wasn't entirely sure they could fight.

For the last month and a day torrential rain had pelted the village and brought it to a standstill, this in itself was strange for the village was in the middle of fire country but stranger yet was the fact that the rain never seemed to wet the ground.

There had been no complaints about flooding, for there had been none, just various reports of a strange rain which would soak the people who walked through it but it never reached the ground below their feet. Could it be an omen? The Hokage wondered, all the while fearing the answer.

* * *

"_**The time is near my son"**_ Once again the shadow fell over the dark void eliminating all light that might have survived in such a place, it was ever changing just as the balance of light and dark constantly swayed back and forth, never remaining still for long.

"_**Yes master"**_ The reply was cruel and it seemed to bleed malice into the dark increasing the malevolent atmosphere that inhabited the ever changing air and all that could be seen of the speaker was a great pair of red fox like eyes, glowing with hate and anticipation. The time was close now, both the master and the 'son' could feel it; it was time to complete the preparations.

"_**Bring him to me, you shall have what was promised to you my son, soon our pact will be complete**_" the feral eyes closed and disappeared from sight as their owner sighed, it had been too long since this feeling had filled him so completely, what he had been waiting for was finally within his grasp and he did not hesitate to take his chance.

"_**It shall be done master"**_ The red eyes snapped open then faded from sight as Uzumaki Naruto left to collect the last piece of the puzzle, only then did the masters devil like laughter echo through his halls and the chaotic atmosphere of his void increase even more.

"_**Soon Naruto, soon"**_

Meanwhile as Hatake Abunai, the honourable Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato watched with the citizens of his village, the rain that had fallen for exactly 32 days and nights, turned coal black and began to stain the earth the colour of blood as it made contact with the ground below.


	13. The Pitiless Assault

I don't own Naruto

OMG was Christmas really the last time I updated this? That's unbelievable! I guess I have been working harder then I thought towards my exams. I'm sorry its taken so long and once again it is short but I never really intended this to be long anyway. Out of the series fan-fiction's I have going at the moment this may be the only one I continue mostly because of a lack of interest in the others and secondly because of a lack of time, this summer will probably be busy too.

-Rin

* * *

Everlasting God

Chapter 13

The Pitiless Assault

The shield had fallen releasing all of hells madness onto the earth below and yet Naruto did not join them, the senseless slaughter of villagers was not what he was after. The night had begun similar to any other in Konoha as the curtain of rain had ceased to pelt the ground and the people with its crimson curse, the stain the rain provided acted as markers for the army of the master as any who walked through it was cursed to fall before the blades of the dead. A necessary but troublesome tactic, Naruto thought venomously going through his mental plan once again.

The rain was the clam before the storm and acted as a warning for the village hidden in the leaves as well as a target marker for Naruto's army, it was his insurance that none from the village would be left alive; for as long as but one remained with the stain of the curse, the army would not re-enter the nine circles but would continue to hunt that person until they succumbed to death, by fair means or foul.

The first step of the actual attack plan began as the last drop of rain fell. The wraths of the undead army would enter the hidden continent through the portal provided by the master and move to smite the village by night. However no lives were to be taken; their defences would only be weakened due to the destruction of vital war preparations, a petty attack but one that the nine tailed demon could see the benefit of, he could also see the wisdom behind his masters decision regarding the lives of the ninja within the village, the wrath army could not differentiate between those marked by the crimson stain, they simply killed and the stronger ninja would not be dealt with so easily.

Upon the rising of the sun the actual attack would begin. Naruto had long dealt with the problem of the cliff safe houses for civilians, when the war was over, as far as he was concerned there would be none left standing, after all the words of the Sandaime still rang clear in Naruto's head _"__When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.__"_ As long as one person survived so would the village and the will of fire.

Instead of killing them all as the army decimated their defenses Naruto would make the ninja forces struggle to defend their village against the undead at three different gates, at three different fronts. Then he would stretch them further and to their limit by opening a fourth and most dire front, one which would hurt Konoha more than any other. He would attack them in the very place that they believed was the safest and he knew was the weakest; the civilians would be the first casualties of this war.

What Naruto had planned for the village which birthed him was not only total destruction; it was a terribly brutal type of humiliation.


End file.
